


Alternative Therapy

by callmeonetrack



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeonetrack/pseuds/callmeonetrack
Summary: Written for the prompt: "Lee in a group therapy session with the pilots, forcing them to relate their dreams and analysing them and Kara sitting their begrudgingly and being all sarcastic about it"





	

Kara crossed her arms tight over her middle. Then uncrossed them. She crossed her legs at the ankle, where they were kicked out carelessly into the center of the circle. Then uncrossed them, splaying her boots flat on the floor again. She shifted, her eyes tracking up the far wall, biting back a curse as she wondered why there were no frakking clocks in this room. Already she'd had to sit through Flyboy's bitching about how he'd always been afraid of the dark and Crashdown whining about his mommy never loving him.

She blew out a loud breath, her eyes sliding back down and tracking from face to face of the pilots gathered in uncomfortable plastic chairs on either side of her. They stopped on a familiar set of blue eyes staring back at her--a highly irritated set of blue eyes. She couldn't resist.

"Remind me again, Sir, why the frak we're in here trading sob stories when there are cylons out there ready and waiting to nail our asses?"

Those eyes flashed and Kara bit back a grin. Sometimes it seemed like her only satisfaction these days was getting a rise out of Lee. She tried not to think about that too hard, even as her gaze slid down to the tightly clenched muscles in his jaw.

"As you've been told at least a dozen times already, _Lieutenant_ , the Commander insisted on these peer-to-peer evaluation sessions in order to reduce stress and improve communications among the members of the air group."

She was scoffing loudly before he'd even finished his sentence. "Peer evaluations, my ass, Apollo! More like frakking group therapy!"

Dimly, she heard titters and low rumbling from the group around her, maybe even a snort from Hot Dog off to her left. But Kara tuned it all out; she was in the zone. Her eyes locked on Lee's angry face, taking in the tightly compressed line of his lips, the taut skin over his jaw, the muscles jumping with impatience under three days' worth of scruff. She licked her lips and waited, feeling the anticipation thrum through her as if she was climbing into her cockpit for a dogfight.

He didn't disappoint. Words gritted out like so much gunfire from Lee's lips. "I am quite sure you can find plenty of willing participants to evaluate your ass when you are off-duty, Starbuck. But for the next quarter of an hour, your time--and your ass for that matter--belong to me." His voice was sharp in the now-silent room and Kara held her breath. Her spine stiffened almost unconsciously as he raised a brow. "Now if you can't follow MY orders, Lieutenant, I will be happy to throw that ass in the brig."

Kara blinked and a slow, dangerous smile spread across her face.

"That a promise... _Sir_?"

She didn't specify which part of Apollo's little speech she was referring to, but the wink might have just given him a clue. He narrowed his eyes, and she grinned harder. Lee's mouth opened and she shifted forward, elbows on her knees, nerves crackling as she just waited for the response. But to her disappointment, he looked away, turning to Jester and asking her to tell them about the anxiety dreams she'd been having.

Kara sat back, irritated and glowered at him. She was still staring fifteen minutes later, her skin positively itching now, as the rest of the pilots filed out. Lee stood and turned his back on her, walking to the white board and erasing the anger management tips from earlier in the session. Kara, of course, had noted none of them.

She shot to her feet, bolting forward, irritation blooming into full-blown anger now. "What's a matter, Apollo? Nothing to say to—"

Her hand fell on his arm and suddenly Lee whipped around, his hands closing on her biceps. He yanked her forward and Kara stumbled, her hands going up to his chest to brace herself, but Lee twisted at the same time, swinging her around and pushing her back up against the board. Kara's head thunked back, her vision blurring for a second. She squeezed her eyes shut, groaning and when she opened them, Lee was right in her face, nostrils flaring and eyes burning into hers. "Gods, Lee –- _mmpfh_!"

Her eyes shot wide open as his hand came up and slapped over her mouth. "NO! Shut the frak up, Kara, for one godsdamned minute of your life." He tilted even closer, his nose nearly brushing hers, and she felt his entire body pressed against hers, chests and stomachs and thighs melding together, no space at all between them now. "I am sick and frakking tired of your sarcastic little comments! You are constantly arguing with every single thing I do or say, and I have had enough."

Her shoulders heaved as she sucked in air through her nose, and the motion made him frown, his hand loosening over her mouth. She shook her head violently and it fell away altogether. Lee stepped back and Kara's hands dropped. It was quiet in the room now, just the sound of their rapid breathing filling the air.

He grimaced, his voice still hard, but perhaps a shade softer than before. "Whether you like it or not, Kara, _I'm_ the CAG. And if your ego can’t handle that, then—"

"You think I’m jealous?" She cried. "Are you frakking kidding me? You think I wanna be the one in charge of those frakwits?"

He shot her a challenging look. “I think this is your turf, and maybe you don’t like the fact that those ‘frakwits’ are starting to rely on me, instead of the almighty Starbuck.”

She paused speechless for a second, then shook her head and sneered. “Gods, you really are turning into a superior asshole.”

His eyes widened, jaw dropping before he clenched it tight again, hissing the words out. "You wanna hit me now? Just try it."

She'd been baiting him, but he was still standing close, too close, and the smug look he was shooting her was enough to make her fist ball, her arm starting to raise.

Before she could blink, his hand wrapped around her wrist like an iron band, pushing it back and pinning it up against the board--pinning her back against the board as his body edged forward. His other hand splayed wide at the base of her neck, his hips tight against hers, one thigh pushing between her legs to immobilize her.

Kara swallowed hard, the strength in his grip, in the unrelenting muscles stretched against her, making her throat go dry. His thumb stroked absently against the hollow at the base of her throat and a shiver electrified her spine. Flashing eyes locked on hers again, but suddenly his voice dropped, changing from murderous growl to a curious murmur. "What's going on with you, Kara? Why are you pushing so hard, huh?"

Damn it all to hell, he’d been so close. Why didn’t he get it? If he let them all cry on his shoulder whenever the frak they had a hangnail, they’d never respect him the way they should. He wasn’t their daddy; the pilots needed to fear Lee. Just a little. Enough so he could keep their cocky asses in line. He had to get that through his stubborn head.

"Maybe because if I don’t, no one will.” Her eyes and her voice were defiant in the face of his surprised stare. “You’re still running around here wiping everyone’s noses and changing their godsdamn diapers, Apollo.”

His eyes darkened and he pressed closer still. His lips nearly brushing hers as he spoke the words slowly, anger lacing through his tone again. “What the frak do you want from me, Kara?”

He was driving her crazy. Her teeth sunk into her lower lip, gnawing the flesh for a second before she smoothed it over with a flick of her tongue. She leveled him with her gaze, the words deliberate and slow. “I want you to stop being so godsdamned nice, and just be the frakking CAG.” She shifted, trying to lift her hand from where he had it pinned above her. Lee tightened his grip and pushed it back down, crowding her further. She cocked a brow. “This, Lee. This is what I want! For you to man the frak up.” She paused, teeth clenching, eyes narrowing on his. “C’mon, show us who’s boss, Apollo.”

The last syllable was just escaping her pursed lips when he surged forward, mouth crashing down over hers. Kara’s head thumped back against the board again, but the dull ache was lost in a rush of sharper sensations as Lee thrust his tongue into her mouth, stroking deep and stealing her breath. His hands tightened again, fingers digging into soft skin at her wrist and neck and Kara knew she’d have bruises tomorrow. A dark little frisson of delight unfurled in her gut and her free hand raised to clutch his shoulder, nails digging into the hard muscles under the cloth. It wasn’t enough.

She slipped her hand between them, clawing at the buttons on his jacket, and it was only then that he let her other wrist free. Kara paused to give it a shake, get the circulation flowing again, but Lee’s hands were already scrabbling under her tanks. Sweaty palms glided against her stomach, up over her ribs as his thumbs hooked into her sports bra. The edge of his watch scratched her and she gasped, bit down hard on his lip. He pulled his mouth away, cursing and she was caught by his eyes, heavy-lidded, pupils dilated as his gaze skipped down and his hands pushed up, skimming material up and off till she was bare to the waist before him. She watched his eyes trace down her body and suddenly felt self-consciousness bleed in. They hadn’t even dogged the hatch. “Lee, we should—”

“Shut up,” he grunted, head ducking again and lips fastening hard on her neck. Misgivings flew away as Kara gasped at the drag of teeth over the juncture of throat and shoulder and the feel of his hands, calloused and rough from too many hours gripping the throttle in double rotations, palming her breasts. He wasn’t gentle, strong fingers pinched her skin, his thumbs grinding against her nipples as he squeezed her. Lips slid downwards even as his thigh slid higher between her legs. Kara’s hands shook as she freed the last buttons on his jacket, tugging it down his arms to bent elbows and gripping the back of his tanks and yanking upwards impatiently.

He let go of her for a moment, shrugging the offending clothing off before hauling her against him again. Skin met skin this time and Kara gasped, once and then again, as he dragged his tongue down the valley between her breasts, then shifted clamping down over a nipple. He sucked her into his mouth, jaw flexing hard again and his hands dropped to her waistband. Rucking her pants open , he slid a hand inside, under her briefs, between her legs, fingers crooking up and pushing into her. Kara moaned at the invasion, her hips bucking reflexively against him and her hands skated down his back, nails scoring his skin as she clutched at him. “Frak, Lee,” she keened his name.

He pumped roughly into her with his fingers, jerky motions that were no less stimulating for their lack of finesse. Kara was panting now, hands scrabbling across Lee’s shoulder blades, her teeth tugging on his earlobe. “Gods, yes,” impatiently she reached for his waistband but he smacked her fingers away with his free hand.

“My time, my way. I call the shots, Kara,” he growled, pulling his other hand out from between her thighs and reaching up to yank her BDUs and briefs down her legs in one swift move. Kara’s pulse was racing as the lust and adrenaline filled her, and she stilled, obedient for once, just watching as Lee worked his own belt free and unhitched his pants, shoving them down, boxer briefs following. She reached for him but he pushed her hands aside again grabbing a hip with one hand and the back of her thigh with the other. He lifted her, aligning their hips and she could feel him, hard and straining, grinding against her. She gasped and locked her arms around his shoulders, wriggling for leverage and Lee’s fingers dug into her hip, tightening as he surged forward, thrusting into her finally on a long groan.

Kara’s breath hissed out as he filled her and started slamming into her with a punishing rhythm. The ledge on the plastic whiteboard was digging into her lower back and his dogtags were twisted between them, the sharp edge pressing into her skin, but the hunger subsumed all the discomfort. She clenched around him, clutching at his back, shoulders, neck, anything she could reach—the pleasure building in waves throughout her body. All that verbal foreplay had keyed her up; this wouldn’t take long, she knew.

As if on cue, Lee yanked her hips against him and shifted, driving deeper suddenly, and it was enough to send her over the edge, convulsing hard, cries of pleasure spilling out of her. He didn’t slow, just kept pistoning into her, pushing through the spasms until he finally sagged and stilled with his own release.

His face was buried in her neck, she could feel him panting against the skin of her shoulder. Slowly, she dropped her feet back to the floor, legs shaky and he pulled away, lifting his head. Lee swallowed, still breathing hard, and his eyes were dark, still angry as he looked at her. For once, Kara had no words.

Lee did though. His voice was husky, his jaw flexing again, as he said, “Did I _man the frak up_ to your satisfaction, Lieutenant?”

She felt the corner of her mouth quirk in a sideways grin. “Yes, sir.”

Lee nodded curtly, then stepped back, yanking his pants and underwear back up and swooping down to pull his tanks off the floor. He fastened and righted his clothing and grabbed his jacket, then turned and headed for the hatch. She thought he was going to slip through without another word and Kara felt unsettled suddenly. She didn't want him to actually hate her. “Lee—”

He stopped, one hand on the wheel and looked back at her but she wasn’t sure what to say. He filled the gap. "You’ll report here, same time, same place tomorrow, lieutenant.” He raked his gaze down then back up her still mostly-naked body. “You clearly have some more aggression we need to work out.”

She didn’t miss the way his eyes flashed and she lifted her hand in a lazy salute, even as he turned and pushed through the hatch. Kara shifted, aching muscles in her thighs and back protesting as she grabbed her own clothes. She cleaned up with her outer tank and pulled the rest of her gear on. Sitting through a double CAP was gonna be a real bitch later. Oh well. At least she’d have plenty of time to think up new complaints for tomorrow’s group therapy session.


End file.
